beyoncefandomcom-20200222-history
Me, Myself and I
As the third sing from Dangerously In Love, the song Me, Myself and I shows a more deeper and personal side of Beyoncé than the previous two singles, Crazy in Love ''and ''Baby Boy. The song peaked and stayed at number 4 on the Billboard Hot 100 for two weeks. Me , Myself and I remained on the Billboard Hot 100 chart for an astounding 24 weeks. Lyrics All the ladies if you feel me Help me sing it out... I can't believe I believed Everything we had would last So young and naive for me to think She was from your past Silly of me to dream of One day having your kids Love is so blind It feels right when it's wrong I can't believe I fell for your schemes And I'm smarter than that So dumb and naive to believe that with me You're a changed man Foolish of me to compete When you cheat with loose women It took me some time but now I moved on 'Cause I realized I got Me, myself and I That's all I got in the end That's what I found out And it ain't no need to cry I took a vow that from now on I'm gonna be my own best friend Me, myself and I That's all I got in the end That's what I found out And it ain't no need to cry I took a vow that from now on I'm gonna be my own best friend You're so controlling You say that you love me, but you don't Your family told me one day I would see it on my own Next thing I know I'm dealing With your three kids and my home Love is so blind It feels right when it's wrong Now that it's over Stop calling me Come pick up your clothes No need to front like you're still with me All your homies know Even your very best friend Tried to warn me on the low It took me some time But now I am strong Because I realized I got Me, myself and I That's all I got in the end That's what I found out And it ain't no need to cry I took a vow that from now on I'm gonna be my own best friend Me, myself and I That's all I got in the end That's what I found out And it ain't no need to cry I took a vow that from now on I'm gonna be my own best friend I got Me myself and I I know that I will never disappoint myself I must have cried a thousand times All the ladies if you feel me I held my breathe to deal with you Yeah, you hurt me And all the clouds I made it through You'll see the sun come out again I know that I will never disappoint myself (Repeat to end) Music Video 600px|left Category:Songs Category:Dangerously in Love